


The Royal Advisor

by Sovio



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovio/pseuds/Sovio
Summary: Prince Roman is told, much to his displeasure, that he needs someone to help him with his duties. He winds up with the smart yet serious Logan, whom Roman soon realises may need his help as much as the other way around.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logince
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. All Friendships have to Start Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is introduced to the young advisor his parents have chosen for him. Despite some initial hesitance, Roman realises that maybe they can actually be friends.

"I still don't think I need an 'advisor'." Roman insisted once again, crossing his arms.

"Now Roman" his mother insisted, "We talked about this. As you get older you will have more duties and you have already started complaining that it's too much. They will just be here to help you out."

The young prince simply slouched more, pouting.

"I know it'll be a stranger but we managed to get someone around your age so it's less weird. At least appreciate the extra effort your father put in."

"... fine. I just don't want someone having to hang around me all day."

"You'll be fine, sweetie."

Perfectly timed, there was a couple knocks on the door, and the queen called for them to enter. One of the castle staff opened the door and held it open for someone. Next in walked a boy, who, as his mom had said, looked about his age. Roman begrudgingly scanned him up and down to get a first impression.  The stranger was in a neatly kept suit of blue and black. Roman had to admit that while it looked a bit serious for his taste, his outfit certainly suited him nicely.  As for the man himself, he was slightly taller than him, with raven hair swept neatly to the side out of his eyes, which were instead covered by a pair of thickly rimmed glasses. 

Overall, Roman had to admit he was… kinda good looking. But he still mostly just wanted him to leave.

He was distracted for a moment by his mother walking over to the door, smiling reassuringly back at him with a quiet, "I'll leave you to it" before exiting, leaving the two alone.  The two continued to look at each other for a moment, Roman looking annoyed from earlier. He wasn't really sure what to do. His mother hadn't really said much. A hand shake? That felt kinda weird.

Before he could decide, the stranger across from him acted instead. Closing his eyes, he gently held a hand up to his chest and leaned forward into a small bow, which although he'd seen it a hundred times caught Roman completely off guard.

"Logan Westford, your highness. It's an honour to meet you and I hope I can be of service to you." He announced in a silky calm tone, before returning to standing.

Roman felt himself blushing slightly but tried to ignore it. Roman was aware of what was going on, but that wasn't something he was willing to accept quite yet. He still didn't want an advisor of any kind and was still determined to prove his mother wrong.

* * *

A couple of months went on, with Logan occasionally being called in to help Roman to write and read important letters, organise his schedule, and make good financial decisions (some for the few public funds he had control over but mostly just his own money). Roman was okay to have him around on occasion and the rest of the time to keep to himself.

"Roman, next week's going to be busy because of the festival and you'll have a lot to do. I'm having Mr Westford stay in a guest room so he can help you out all week."

Roman had been in a pretty sulky mood since his mom told him that. He knew arguing with her wouldn't work so he just looked for any chance to get away to enjoy the festival. And one quickly arrived.

* * *

'Sword fighting showcase, Special event: watch the young princes spar!'

Logan looked curiously between Roman and the flyer he was holding up like an excited kid asking to go somewhere.

"So I have to go here early and I'll be busy for about 30 minutes. I know this isn't your thing so feel free to go do what you want." Roman assured him, struggling to mask a big smile on his face. Logan didn't need to be told that Roman wanted time to himself. Understandable since they had already been doing a lot of dull formal stuff the day before.

"Okay. Thank you sir." Logan replied with a nod. The two quickly set off in opposite directions, Logan heading back inside to sort through some of Roman's mail.

This of course didn't take him long however, and he found himself wandering the festival looking for something to preoccupy him. None of the little game stalls really interested him and he wasn't hungry yet, and he eventually found himself at Roman's match after all.  After the guards allowed him into the section with the best view, he shuffled to the front so he could see. There he could clearly see Roman and his little brother mid-match.  Remus was bouncing around and swinging his fake sword like a crazy person. Unsurprising coming from that kid. Clearly Roman was a little worn out but continued to dodge and parry the attacks like a pro. Occasionally, he swung back. His shots were often dodged but Logan noticed he still had a huge grin on his face and a shine in his eyes. A look of excitement he had never seen on his boss before.

"Ah… I think I get it now."

* * *

Roman carefully kept his feet in place. Focus on balance, then dodge and return to your ready stance. Look for an opening… okay, now. Roman pushed forwards and thrust the sword at Remus, only for him to bat it away before it reached him.  Okay listening to his lessons wasn't getting him anywhere! Roman pulled his back foot forwards, put his other had on the sword handle under his dominant one and swung back at Remus.

"Contact!" The ref announced immediately "That's three to two. Prince Roman wins!"

Roman exploded with excitement, on top of the remaining adrenaline from the fight. He stood upright, lifting the sword to the sky.

"Hell yeah!" He called out, laughing to himself as he listened to the audience shout and applaud.

"That wasn't proper technique!" Remus said grumpily.

"Hey! Don't say that like you used any of your training at all in that match and didn't just swing it around at random!" Roman retorted, smirking down at him. He knew the audience didn't care if they cheated thanks to Remus' antics.

" _ What _ ?" Remus replied, snickering "It's no fun doing it the 'right way'. Besides, I prefer maces. Much more brutal!" He added, a devilish smile appearing on his face. Roman rolled his eyes with a quiet chuckle and looked back to the audience. As he scanned the crowd for his cousin, who said he'd come watch since his parents were busy, he spotted an unexpected familiar face.

* * *

"I didn't think you were gonna watch?"

"I wasn't." Logan responded honestly, "I simply didn't have much else to do. However I'm glad I came."

"Why? Was it fun to watch me dominate?" He said proudly, striking a somewhat unusual yet fanciful pose.

"Not exactly. In all honesty I would like to apologise to you Roman." Roman's smile wavered for a moment from a sudden feeling of concern. Logan didn't notice. He was avoiding eye contact, which wasn't like him at all.

"I have realised that my presence may have been preventing you from enjoying yourself. I saw the fun you had when you didn't feel the pressure of being around me, and I know I can be a bit serious for some people. So if you would like to speak to your mother about no longer having an advisor, which I know you have been wanting to do since the start, I shall understand and support you."

Finally Logan looked up to meet Roman's gaze. He was surprised to see a look of shock and, even, sadness upon the prince.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I-" he started only to have the sentence knocked out of him by Roman rushing in for a hug. "Erm… your highness? Are you alright?"

Roman pulled out of the hug but remained close. "I should be apologising to you. I was so focused on proving to my mum that I didn't need you that I forgot you are still a person. And someone my own age too. You were just doing your job, and I shouldn't have ignored your feelings."

Logan looked at him in surprise and slight loss for words. He paused for thought before clearing his throat. "And I shouldn't have ignored your feelings either. I suppose... we both had something to learn today."

"Okay you know what, we need to get to know each other a bit. Want to join me to wander around the stalls and then grab some lunch?"

"Oh... I am sorry to have to remind you of this sir but you have lunch with your family, aunt and uncle today."

"Oh. Right. Of course." Roman pouted and hung his arms limply in frustration.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll join you for lunch tomorrow perhaps. You have a free afternoon to explore the festivities then."

Roman perked up again, "It's a date then!"

He froze as he realised what he said but Logan simply nodded and turned to lead the way. Roman thanked the stars that Logan was way too formal to have ever read it that way.

To him, it is just a hang out to get to know each other better, and that's all Roman wanted it to be.  Right?


	2. The apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Roman head out to spend a day off together, but run into unexpected company that sends them on a new mission for the day.

"Morning sir," Logan greeted, making the prince laugh a little

"Come on Logan, we’re just hanging out today remember. Just call me Roman."

"Yes sir. Or, erm, Roman."

"We'll work on it" Roman teased. He chuckled to himself.

The two left the castle and began to walk calmly towards town.

"How was lunch yesterday?"

"Lunch? Oh right… Lunch… It was okay."

Logan didn't respond, prompting him to continue. Roman sighed

"My cousin can be a bit of a pain is all."

"Janus?"

"Yep. He is always going on about how the monarchy system is flawed and preys upon the weak and unfortunate and the best solution is to abolish the royal families all together. I don't care, but my parents do, and it's the same debate every time. He always has to ruin the mood." Roman explained, throwing annoyed hand gestures all around.   
  


Logan didn't respond for a second and was just staring blankly the direction they were heading. He seemed almost bothered by something.

"What's up?"

Logan came back from being zoned out and immediately seemed fine again. "Apologies. I, well, I was surprised you knew what abolished meant."

"Hey cut me some slack." Roman objected, nudging him teasingly. The two smiled (or Roman assumed that was Logan's equivalent of a subtle smile) and continued walking for a while until-

"Logan!" The two were startled by a sudden shout and crunch of shoes on the gravel path. They turned to see a boy around their age with messy hair and round glasses and was hurrying over to them.  He immediately tackle hugged Logan who looked surprised but not quite as baffled as Roman was right now. He stared at the two as the unknown assailant released Logan and stood in front of him, beaming. "I haven't seen you in ages! I'm so glad you're here, we should catch up! Hey, we should-"

His words trailed to a halt as he saw the tidily dressed young man stood looking confused besides Logan. "Oh my gosh, the prince is with you! I'm sorry I got overly excited." He blurted out in a rush, bowing quickly his way. Why did everyone feel the need to do that? It was just awkward.

"It's alright, Pat. I'm not working right now. We're taking a day to enjoy the festival together. You can talk with us if you want."

Patton looked back to his friend, then his concerned look changed to relief for a second, then quickly to excitement.

"Eeeee! That's awesome! I told you you two could become friends." he exclaimed, returning to his initial bright tone.

Logan didn't respond for a moment so Roman finally took his chance to speak. "Nice to meet you. You can just call me Roman." He held out his hand politely.

The boy gasped and shook his hand rather enthusiastically.

"I'm Patton Moor. I'm just an old friend of LoLo's."

"Really? I feel like we've met somewhere before."

"Oh well, I'm just an apprentice technically but I help my parents work in the palace gardens. I've seen you around quite a bit but of course we aren't permitted to talk to you."

Roman seemed disheartened by that fact. Patton was about to apologize only for the other to speak first. "Hey forget all those silly rules, you can talk to me whenever. You can tell the other staff that too if you want. I'm just a person ya know."

"Oh really? Okay. Thank you!"

Roman smiled back kindly and could have sworn he even saw Logan smiling softly for a moment.

"Come on let's go for some food together!"

The three set off the way the two of them had already been heading. And Roman leaned towards Logan, smirking,

"LoLo?"

He received a short muffled response, "yes… unfortunately", making the others laugh.

\-----

"Are you ready to order drinks?"

“Yes, just a glass of water please."

"Pink lemonade please."

"A tea please"

"Alright. I'll get your food orders when I bring your drinks"

"So do you come out into town much?" Patton prompted after a couple seconds for the waiter to leave.

"Not really, I'm often not supposed to, and when I can I don't have anything to do here."

"So what do you do for fun at the castle then?" He queried, genuinely curiously.

"Oh I love sword fighting! And hand to hand combat too. I have to practice them anyway but it's also my favourite part of the week!"

"Oh yeah I heard you won yesterday. Awesome!"

"It was! You should have seen it. Remus wasn't following the rules at all and I still beat him." He boasted, receiving a chuckle in response.

"LoLo hates people breaking the rules. He always says something like 'even in a hypothetically innocent synario it encourages the disregard of rules on a greater scale by making it appear exciting'." Patton mocked, pulling off a hilariously bad impression, "He wasn't happy when our school friend cheated at scrabble of all things."

"I see you haven't changed much since then huh, Logan?" Roman teased, turning to the man in question who stared back, annoyed but accepting. "He was on my case about the end of the match too."

"Really?" Patton giggled, "Come on Lo-bear cut Ro some slack; his opponent cheated first." 

Ro? He’d never really had a nickname.

"What's up you suddenly looked surprised by something?"

He didn’t realise he’d been  _ that _ obvious.

"I er, I've never been given a- you warm up to people pretty fast don't you? That's not a bad thing, I'm just so used to people being overly formal around me." This had somewhat been bothering the prince since he met Patton earlier. It's not that he had never noticed it, it was just more obvious during the festival each year.

"People don't tend to recognise me in town. But the second they know who I am they get all nervous, and even after I say it's fine they act weird."

Patton was looking at him pitifully now and Roman instantly regretted dumping this on his new friend. "Sorry, I'm alright. Just a little tired from a busy few days."

"No, no,  **no** " Patton leaned in suddenly, now determined, "Don't do that, don't bottle things up. If it's bothering you let's do something about it." He was uncomfortably close now. This was the first time Roman had ever felt intimidated byhow nice someone was.

"O- okay?" He stuttered and Pat moved back away and smiled sweetly, he then turned to Logan who had just cleared his throat to speak.

"I suspect that the problem you're facing sir is the metaphorical pedestal that your subjects have placed you on. They have always been taught to see you as far above them, therefore they  _ assume _ you see them as far below yourself in return."

"I- what- really? I guess I understand, but I had nothing to do with that. I just want everyone to see me like everyone else."

"Not directly no, but I suppose your lack of interaction with the common people supports that idea, whether you mean to or not."

"Oh…" Roman stared blankly down into his tea that must have arrived unnoticed during the conversation.

"I know!" Patton announced suddenly breaking Roman from his own thoughts yet again. "Let's spend this afternoon going around meeting people."

Roman simply looked up at him with a mix of confusion and worry in his eyes.

"I know it's supposed to be your day off, but if this makes you feel better what do you have to loose?"

"I don't want to make things worse! What am I even supposed to say to people."

"I think this may be a good idea." Both boys looked to Logan, each relatively surprised by how onboard he seemed. He simply turned to Roman resolutely.

"I would normally be uncertain about this idea as it is so unplanned, however, I believe this may be a good way to test the waters if you do truly want to improve your relationship with your future subjects. I would not be of much help but Patton here is incredible with people so I believe it is worth a try."

Roman simply nodded, as Patton looked away blushing slightly. "Okay then." Logan confirmed, resting a hand gently on Roman's to assure him, making him turn even redder than Patton already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna make this chapter longer before posting but thought hey I don’t know how long it’ll be til I write more so let’s do it. So not much happens in this one sorry bout that, I’ll try and have more progress next time.


End file.
